originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Keisuke Miyazumi
Keisuke is a Mutagen, a supersoldier created in the Medieval era to fight off the Protheans and hunted them down. After the disbandment of The Syndicate, he fled into the Eastern Continent and has lived there ever since. Personality Keisuke is an easygoer that has proven to be able to control his calm even under heghtened presurre. He is usually level headed, but can show his rebellious and aggresive sides when agitated. Despite his outwardly cold nature, behind his exterior lies a fiercely loyal friend, and a man of good humor and giver of sound advice. Appearances Keisuke is fairly tall yet has athletic builds. Despite his lean and slim build under his clothes, he has a muscular body thanks to his mutated cells. He learned to hides his Mutagens trait, which has him a black, shoulder length hair and blue irises. When his Mutagens trait shows, he was like any other Mutagens, white colored hair and reptile like eyes. He loves to wear casual get ups like T-shirt and shorts or trousers. Powers and Abilities *Supernatural Strength : Through cellular level mutation, Keisuke's strength is greatly enhanced. He could lift up to 30 tons when he exerts himself physically. *Supernatural Speed : Keisuke can run at immense speed and can outrun bullets and missiles easily. *Supernatural Agility : His agility is superior than Olympic level gymnast and acrobats. He is also adept at parkour and can easily scale cities rooftop with acrobatic manner. *Supernatural Reflexes : Keisuke's reflexes is honed to a level to be able to dodge bullets, blows, slashes and projectiles. *Supernatural Healing : Keisuke's mutated cells enables him to regenerates faster and heals most wounds and regrow decapitated limbs in matter of seconds. Thanks to his Alpha Level's mutation, he can survive from beheading by reattaching his head on his neck. This healing factor also makes him unable to age and immune to poisons, toxins, and diseases. *Supernatural Endurance : Keisuke's mutated cells allowing him to endure more physical stress in his body. He can withstand several months without eating nor drinking and can goes for several centuries without sleep. *Superhuman Dense Tissue: His tissue is several times denser than normal humans, allowing him to withstood harmful strains on the body like heavy impact, explosions, pressures, and changes in temperature. *Indomitable Will : Keisuke shown to have a strong will, strong enough to tolerate his cells mutation and making him an Alpha. He shows to be unaffected to any kinds mind control attack. *Interrogation : Keisuke is an adept at gathering information through interrogation. He is often using law enforcement method and can inflict fear to other using torture. *Martial Arts Master : Keisuke has learned and mastered total of 57 different martial arts. His primary form of combat is a mix between Judo, Karate, Aikido, Capoiera, Tae Kwon Do, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, and Muay Thai. *Acute Sense : All of his senses are turned into that similiar of a beast even his instinct is honed to primal levels. Paraphernalia *Vibranium Twin Short Sword :: A sword made with Vibranium-Iron Alloy, the strongest metal that can currently harvested in Earth. It is sharper and harder than most metal. Its blade is 45 cm long. The Syndicate The Syndicate was a private armed group consisted of well-known mercenaries and soldiers established in 278 BC by the United Human Kingdoms in order to defend mankind from Protheans, an extraterestial being that descended to Earth 4 days ago. The Syndicate was founded by General Gurnard Reed, a high-ranked general of the Northern Kingdom, and led by General Hasan Ibn Allahad, the former head general of The Eastern Ground Troops, and a professional gun for hire for 13 years. The member of The Syndicate has undergone specialized training to face The Protheans by injecting them with Protheans mutagen, allowing humans’ cells to evolve and gives enhance their physical capabilities. They hunt individually or in group for Protheans sighting all around the world. The Syndicate members were called Mutagen and was once worshipped and loved until the day when the numbers of Protheans decreased and believed to be extinct, thus the only Protheans remain are Mutagens. They were hated and feared as if they were monsters. Mutagens were hunted by the order of the former leader of The Syndicate along with its disbandment. The surviving members fled into the underworld and learned how to turn off their Mutagen’s trait after several centuries and blend in to the society. Some Mutagen chose to vanish and hid their existence but some others hunt humans for revenge. Mutagen Mutagen is the modified human soldiers created by injecting Protheans’ blood and cells, causing human’s own cells to mutate and evolve. Their special traits is its white colored hair and its reptile like irises. When the cells mutated, it deals a great damage to both the host’s body and mind, causing the bearer to lose its mind or let the cells in its bodies evolve further and taking control of the body, becoming Protheans. The army sacrificed a great number of corpses before they created the very first successful Mutagen. His mind is stable and has his personality and memories when he was still human. The human called his class, Alpha Mutagen. After their first success, the humans continued to breed more modified soldiers and produced more Mutagens of the same qualities and many of the lower but controllable quality. Mutagens divided into three classes: * Alpha: The strongest kinds, having complete controls against its body and mind. It physical powers is greater than the others. Its cells doesn’t have the probability to mutate more in its own and taking control of the bodies. * Beta: The lower class. They have lesser physical powers and loses its memories before they became a Mutagen. It has the probability to lose its mind and becomes a Protheans. * Omega: In terms of physical power, Omegas doesn’t differs from Betas, but their minds are more unstable and they tends to went individual in their hunt. Trivia * His favorite comics is Dragon Ball and Marvel Comics. * His favorite meal is onigiri and baked fish.